


Just like any other day

by yash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Gags, Harry bound, Jay's wedding, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yash/pseuds/yash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I know I am rather late but this is about Jay's wedding and what happened between Louis and Harry after and before the wedding. Some of fluff and some of smut is included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am late but this is something I thought of when I saw Jay's wedding pics and and how well Harry and Louis have dressed. so enjoy :-)

Harry was making coffee in the kitchen and he can hear the sound of TV from the living room and Louis yelling cheers randomly.  
Harry tried to focus his attention on the coffee but he failed as his mind wandered off anxiously. He was worried, not just a normal worrying he was really, really worried and he wasn't paying attention to his hand and as a result the spoon clatters to the the floor and his hand reach out automatically and knocks off the coffee mug to the floor with a loud crash.

Shit! , Harry shuts his eyes tight. That was his favorite mug, the one Louis brought him when they were in Rome. 

Then he hears soft footsteps coming toward him and in matter of seconds Louis's hands wraps around him. 

" you okay babe?"Louis whispers.

Harry nods and open his eyes, " yeah, yeah I am okay just let me clean this off and we can both go to sleep"

" nope, not going to happen" Louis says softly into his ear.

"Lou, this is not the best time for this is it?" Harry asks trying get away but his efforts are in vain.

" why is it not?" and Harry can't believe Louis can just ask that in a surprised voice.

" Lou! it's your moms wedding tomorrow and we don't have time for this because we have to be there early in the morning, it won't sit well when the bride's son and son in low are the last to appear on the wedding day, will it?" Harry says with all the anger he could muster.  
Then Louis loosen up a bit just to allow Harry to turn around and scowl at him. " Hazza," he sighs, "it's my moms wedding not ours, is it? although I wish it was ours but it's not so you don't have to upset yourself and break down coffee mugs because of my moms wedding. I mean she and Dan are more relaxed than you, just relax Haz."

Harry sighs and mutters," but I am the one who is going to meet all those Tomlinsons tomorrow"

"what's that?" Louis asks.

"nothing it's just that I am going to meet lot of your relatives tomorrow doesn't sit well with me relaxing"

"For the heavens sake Harry!" Louis cries in exasperation. " you perform in front of thousands of fans and do all kinds of silly stuff and you have a problem about meeting my family? "

"performing is different" Harry protests, " I don't expect the fans to like me which is clearly not the case here"

"oh come on Hazza, someone not liking you?" Louis roles his eyes dramatically ." that is unacceptable, I will disinherit anyone who dares to dislike you" 

To that Harry smiles and he looks at Louis," but I am really worried Lou, what if...."

"no stop it right there, we are not going to talk about this now 'kay? let's clean this up and go to bed and then tell me what are you afraid of." Louis tugs at Harry's sleeve and after moments both of them are on the kitchen floor cleaning away the mess.  
After that Louis pulls Harry along with him to the bedroom and Harry follows without a word. When they are both settled up on the bed Louis looks at Harry expectantly and Harry blinks at him blankly for two seconds before he understands.

"oh ,right yeah..what am I afraid of ........yeah , Lou I don't know if I am ready to meet them or if they are ready to meet me, I mean I have seen some of your aunts and uncles and they are really good and all that is great but you know that there are gossips about me in every single tabloid and all over internet and what if they read them what if they see me as the person they read about and what if they are disgusted by the fact that we are together and......."

 

" that's it Harry that's it" Louis says before putting his arm around Harry and pulling him closer. " nobody is going to be disgusted by the fact we are together okay? most of them know about us and even if some of them are disgusted that doesn't mean anything to me and it shouldn't bother you either.They will like you or my mom will practically kill them, " To that Harry smiles.

"that's right, dimple, that's the smile I wanted to see and with that smile you are going to win everyone's hearts plus I am going to be there with you okay I will never let go of you and we will talk to my relatives together, how that sounds?" He asks.

Harry smiles again after plopping his head on Louis's shoulders. " well, I don't know about that Lou you have a Maid of Honor to take care of" he says with a slight smirk and he can see Louis frowning a little.

"A maid of what? oh, right Eleanor, I forgot" his frown deepens and Harry immediately regrets reminding her.

" I'm sorry, just forget about her, if I don't mind her being there then you shouldn't bother about it" Harry says shifting closer to Louis.

"don't worry love, she won't be there for whole thing she's just gonna be there for few pap pics and the group photo and we are free." Louis says kissing Harry's forehead.

"she doesn't worry me but I'm worried about what to wear." Harry looks at Louis who smiles in return.

"you worry about what to wear? sweetheart shall I remind you that both you and shopped not just a week ago and bought everything we needed" Louis bought another small thing beside all those thing but he is not going to say anything about it before tomorrow morning.

" yeah we did but don't you think I should just go for normal tie-coat thing without all these 'being myself things?' " Harry asks.

"Hazza , you are not changing for the benefit of the others okay? you will wear just what you like. I don't care what everyone think and I am not bothered either. you are going to wear what you choose and that's it" Louis says firmly and Harry sighs knowing it's useless to argue and he is not going to anyway because he loves when Louis is protective and supportive and after-all he was the one who said to pick someone supportive .

 

so he lies on the smooth bed and closes his eyes only to open them with a gasp when he feels Louis's wet tongue licking his lips.

"mmmh Haz lovely" Louis whispers between licks.

Then Harry wraps his hands around Louis's neck and pulls him closer their lips touching and Harry uses his tongue tasting the other boy's mouth. The kiss deepens and Louis is now trailing Harry's neck still landing small kisses on his neck. Harry gasps when Louis stops at the base of his neck and starts sucking gently and he whimpers before mustering the courage to open his moth.

 

" Lou, I'd rather be hickey-free tomorrow if you wish me to be myself"

Louis chuckles at that and lifts his head to look at Harry, " alright curly you are spared for tonight but" he pauses dramatically before trailing his hand along Harry's stomach making him shiver.

"but, we have tomorrow night all to ourselves" he smiles wickedly trailing his fingers around Harry's waistband teasingly.

"Teaser!" Harry cries but laughs when he hears Louis laughing.

"Let's sleep love, tomorrow is a big day" Louis says dropping down beside Harry and Harry nuzzle onto him and after a while they both are sleep, both of them dreaming about tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is going to be about the wedding day and the events occured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will be all about Louis and Harry

On the wedding day Harry walked to their room from the bathroom trailing a water line and covered only in a long towel.  
Louis was in front of the mirror fixing his hair and giving it a last stroke. Harry gasped as he entered the room,

"Holy Hell! I am definitely not going to survive the day with you being this handsome" he said moving towards Louis.

Louis smirked as he turned around to meet Harry's dark green eyes, " Then you just have to endure the pain Mr. Styles" he said , lightly trailing his fingers along Harry's spine which made Harry shiver.

Harry dressed while Louis watched him sitting on the bed with an amused smile on his face. After a little bit of hesitation Harry decided to button up the shirt all the way up, after all Jay is his second mother and it won't do to go to her wedding his shirt unbuttoned. His fingers faltered when he felt Louis getting up from the bed and standing right in front of him, holding his hands tightly.

"Hazza," Louis whispered, " what do you think you are doing?"

"umm....buttoning up my shirt?" Harry offered that resulted an exasperated sigh from Louis.

"exactly and when did you plan to do all the buttons Harry? no, you are not changing any of your ways just because it's my mom's wedding, here let me do this" Louis forced Harry's hands down and undone a few buttons until Harry's butterfly tattoo is clearly visible.

"There now that's more likely" Louis said flattening Harry shirt with both of his hands. "and I got you something " He smiled at Harry's bewildered face as he walked to the cupboard and brought out a black and white scarf and gently tugged it around Harry's neck and neatly placed the both ends at the either side of his coat, all the while Harry looking at him with wide eyes.

"when did you bought this? how did you? ....but why?" Harry asked still unable to decided whether to be angry with Louis or not.

"I saw it and I bought it for you and I like it, do you?" Louis asked still looking at Harry.

"yeah I liked it, Thanks Lou and hey don't you think somebody will notice that you are wearing my shirt, not that I am complaining or anything but aren't we suppose to give the vibe that we are not friends or something?" Harry asked still touching his scarf.

"Hazza, fans are always gonna notice and there is no way I am changing now that you said I look good" Louis said.

"you always look good plus the suit is amazing, fitting your body tightly over, here" Harry squeezed Louis's butt gently.

"Ha, have a nice day thinking about that, I am not doing anything about that until tonight" Louis teased while adjusting Harry's hat and then after another 15 minutes both of them were ready to go. It was not a much of a problem to avoid the paps and go the church. Louis parted from Harry placing a warm kiss on his cheek and Harry watched as the church ceremony carried on and there were lot people there whom he already knew. Stan was there and Harry hanged out with him for the most part of the church ceremony and threw flowers at Dan and Jay happily. One day, he thought one day I will also be like them happy and free with Louis, only with Louis.

"Hey, fizzy , come here a minute" Lottie called for fizzy.

"why? is it your hair again then I am not doing anything about it" Felicite said walking towards Charlotte.

"It is about my hair idiot, but not quite" Lottie said her eyes sparkling. "you see Harry there right?"

"of course I see Harry and I don't get his relationship with your hair"

"no it's for the fans, get a pic of my hair with Harry on the background 'kay? " Lottie asked.

"The wha.... ooohh, right got it" Fizzy winked angling to get a good pic.

" Hey , pumpkins, what are you doing?" Harry asked coming closer to the two sisters.

"nothing Harry , just a little something for my twitter" Lottie said putting her phone in the purse.

"anyways did you meet our uncle Stephen? No, that won't do ,come on Harry uncle Stephen is darling he will really like you" Lottie and Fizzy dragged Harry to meet their uncle.

The wedding carried on with Harry meeting one relative after other. He really enjoyed it, talking with all these people who are his family. He went from table to table sometimes Phoebe and Daisy by his side or sometimes on his own. Niall and Liam has made it with Sophia and Harry hanged out with them also but he really missed Louis. He could see Louis everywhere but he couldn't go near him, not here not when the paps are covering everything. He beckoned Lottie towards him.

"hey, can you do me a favor? can you ask your brother to meet me at the 3rd tent?" he asked.

"Oh, come on, now Harry surely you are not planning to...I mean this is mom's wedding and your mother is also here and well"

"Lottie!!" Harry cried, "you are impossible! now get out of here you naughty girl" He pretended to slap her.

"is that why you have a , you know what I am saying in your pocket?" asked Felicite who has now come closer.

"me, WHAT! get out here you two, Go!" Harry cried. He couldn't believe girls saw the little thing he brought just in case.

He went to the tent knowing the girls would give the message to their brother. He went to the back of the tent where the tent was covered with a huge tree and the area was deserted.

"Harry you should really use a better way to communicate me, my sisters are getting awfully cheeky" Harry gasped as Louis suddenly wrapped his hands around Harry's waist.

"No wander, they might have took after their brother" Harry replied trying to scramble away in vain.

"Nope , you called me and now you not going to escape curly" Louis hissed tightening his grip around Harry's waist.

"i really didn't want to" Harry turned to face Louis who immediately spun him and pinned him to one of tent poles resulting a whimper from Harry.

Louis crushed his lips to Harry's while tugging at his curls with his hand and rubbing his back with the other hand. Harry immediately responded using his tongue to taste Louis and moaning when Louis used his teeth. Harry's hands were gliding along Louis's torso tracing his perfect curves. After minutes Louis let go leaving Harry panting but searching for Louis's lips.

Louis chuckled lightly. " you are so needy today"

"just for you Lou" Harry whispered to his ear. Then Louis started grinding his hips against Harry's and Harry started immediately after, matching the rhythm. Harry could feel him hardening. God, it's going to be a long day. 

"someones coming Harry" Louis muttered under his breath and stopped grinding against Harry and placed a soft kiss on his neck. " don't pout baby, I'll make up to it later 'kay?" he asked.

Harry nodded and they walked away after waiting a while for Harry's eyes to dry and till his lips were less puffy.

Harry flopped into a chair near Niall. " where have you been Harry we've been searching for you" Niall asked while drinking beer. "we...urr I went to the toilet" Harry said. "we! Harry, don't tell me you and Lou went somewhere to...to do the things that you do" Liam cried while Sophia chuckled next to Harry who shrugged. "I told you!" Niall shouted. "man it's been four years Harry" he added. "so what" Harry shrugged again. "Harry, Harry dear there you are, Niall said you must have wandered off for some free air but why would you do that?" Anne came to them her arms extended for a hug with Robyn closely behind. "mom!" Harry hugged throwing Niall a scowl who winked at Harry. "I went to the toilet, anyway you look stunning , you too Robyn" Harry smiled at his mom. "you look handsome too sweetheart though I would prefer a few of your buttons done" Anne said eyeing Harry's tattoo. "oh, come on Anne let the boy decide that besides he has someone to take care of him now" Robyn said patting Harry's back. "yeah I suppose he does" Anne smiled as she looked at Harry, her little boy is a big man now and he has someone who can take care of him perfectly well, if Anne didn't love Louis as much as she loves Harry she wouldn't have let go of him this easily. "Harry, there you are ,oh Anne you've finally found him ,mind if I burrow him for few minutes I want him to meet some of my relatives" Jay came over to them beaming at Harry and Anne. she tugged Harry with her and Harry left his mom with his friends. "there they are Harry, this is my mom's second cousin she is Louis's favorite aunt" Jay showed an elderly woman with glasses. " this is my cousin Rose, she used to babysit Lou, this is my dad's sister aunt Laura ,this is our aunt Jane, you are her favorite singer and finally this is uncle Ed and aunt Camila they live in US, and this..." Jay gestured towards Harry, "this is My Harry" Jay said pulling Harry closer to her and beaming at him. Harry felt his eyes filling, he knew she loved him but she loved him this much and she being this much proud of him made him teary. The relatives were all fond of Harry they took dozens of pictures and Harry drank tea with them. This is really great he thought it's really great to have a second family. The reception went on for a long time. When it started getting dark the guests went inside the bright tents. Harry let out a surprised yelp when someone touched him in the dark." shall we go into the tent love?" Louis asked. In the dim light he looked extra handsome. "sure but only if you dance with me " Harry said taking Louis's hand into his. "ha, when did I ever say no to that" Louis said his eyes twinkling. "Then let's go" Harry shouted while they both ran into the tent together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay , the last chapter at last. Hope you guys enjoy it. This is my first attempt so if there are any suggestion please tell me.

After the band played a few songs Dan’s friend took a mic and said” we have one direction here so let’s hear some of their songs!” and the crowd cheers and Harry could see his mom and Jay cheering loudly.

“Come on love we’ll rock this” Louis took hold of Harry’s hand and they all went to the front of the stage where the band was.

They sang strong. When Niall sang his part Harry pressed his lips onto Louis’ cheeks. At the end of the song Harry sang,  
“And you make me…..” he leaned on to Louis and whispered “hard” seductively and Louis could feel is cock doing an involuntary twitch.

“Harold, You are gonna get it tonight” and Harry smirked, “looking forward darling”

They sang you and I and Happily followed by Rock me and went to take their seats after a loud cheer.

Then the band played a few slow numbers and Louis led Jay to the dancing floor and harry took Anne with him. Lottie danced with Dan and other guests joined in as well.

 

“May, I mom?” Louis came behind Anne and Harry after two songs.

“Why, yes dear” Anne joined Robyn and they joined Dan and Jay.

The next song was so it goes and Harry leaned towards Louis and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I spoke to you in cautious tones you answered me with no pretense”

“But still I feel I spoke too much, my silence is my self defense” Louis completed the verse by placing a kiss on Harry’s cheek.

“You never spoke too much Lou, and even if you did I could listen to you all day long” Harry murmured against Louis’ head.

“I know love “ 

They swayed to music Harry still wrapped under Louis’ arms. At about nine the reception ended and after saying their farewells and everything Louis and Harry went to their car. Louis drove in silence as Harry slept.

Louis perked the car in the garage, Harry was still in deep sleep. Louis placed a kiss on Harry’s neck gently.

“ahhh, Lou…are we home?” Harry yawned.

“Yes we are love, now hurry up before you fall into sleep again.”

 

Harry staggered out of the car and went to the front door with Louis following behind closely. He kept one hand on Harry's’ back, afraid that the boy will miss his step in the dark.

 

They both entered the house and Louis gave the door a push with his leg and he grabbed Harry by hand and pinned him to the nearby wall,

“Not so fast Harold, maybe you should have thought a little before teasing me like that”

Harry groaned and tried to grab Louis’ face for a kiss but Louis took his hands and pinned them above Harry’s head while pressing his body into Harry's’ , his whole frame fitting into Harry’s bigger one.

“Hey, hey none of those Styles tonight you are all mine” he whispered into Harry's’ ear.

 

Harry moaned again and tried to squirm away but Louis was having none of that he tightened his grip and Harry whimpered, Louis may look small and all but he was strong and besides Harry liked when he gets manhandled his eyes twinkled.

 

“what are you going to do Lou?”

“I am gonna ride you till you couldn't stand and till you scream my name loud and clear for everyone to hear” Louis placed   
another kiss on harry s’ neck and this time he started to suck a there and used his teeth creating a perfect hickey at the side of Harry's’ neck.

Then he released Harry's’ hands and pulled him towards their room. Once they got their room he released Harry.

“get on the bed love and don’t move”

Harry started to remove his clothes but Louis stopped him.

“nope, I’m gonna do that today just go to bed”

Harry obeyed without a word though his thighs were quivering when he finally settled on bed.

Louis went in to the bathroom leaving Harry on the bed , fully clothed except for his shoes and excited.

When Louis came back he was completely naked except for his boxers and his bulge was clearly visible and Harry gasped.

Louis smirked as he got into the bed then he removed Harry's’ scarf careful and then removed his coat. He undid Harry's’ buttons one by one revealing marble skin underneath. Then he started on the belt, he slid it away slowly and ducked his head to take Harry's’ pants in his mouth and in one go he brought them down. Louis threw all Harry's’ clothes away from bed except for the scarf.

 

“turn over baby and no touching okay?” 

“but Lou I….” Louis put his index finger over Harry's’ lips shutting him off effectively.

“no buts’, you are gonna take what you are given like a good boy and don’t worry sugarplum I know exactly what you want” he soothed Harry.

“now turn over babe”

Harry obeyed and soon he was on his stomach.

“on your hands and knees babe” Louis guided Harry's’ hips slightly.

Louis patted Harry's’ hips and then went to the bed side table for the lube.

 

He took some in to his fingers and then climbed into the bed.

“you ready baby?” Harry breathed a ‘yes’

“Here we go”

Louis inserted one finger into Harry's’ hole and slowly added the second finger and then a third, then he started to push them down slowly .

Harry could feel his whole body responding to Louis’ touch and he wriggled his hips, impatient for the friction. Then he felt one finger entering his hole and he almost screamed because it felt so good after a long day of ‘no touching’. Then slowly, too slowly for Harry's’ liking the fingers started to slide into his hole, god! Louis’ fingers are so good

Then as though he couldn't help himself Harry started to pump his cock it was hard and red but then suddenly Louis withdrew his finger and stopped Harry's’ hands.

“what did I tell you Harold?” his voice was soft and sweet.

“I…um I couldn't help it Lou, please?”

 

“Nope, not gonna happen tonight and as you can’t seem to control yourself I have to take measures”

Louis took Harry's’ scarf and tied his hands to the head board. Then he placed a kiss on his forehead.

“be a good boy Hazza”

 

Harry whimpered and he felt a shiver running straight to his cock , oh how much he liked this commanding Louis .

Louis started his previous task and then he removed his boxers and threw them to the floor.  
“here goes babe”

Louis placed both hands on Harry's’ hips and teased his hole with the tip of his cock, a groan escaped from back of Harry's’ throat and despite the hands placed on his hips he tried to wriggle them desperately.

“patience Hazza”

 

Then slowly he entered his erect cock into Harry's’ gaping hole. He pushed deeper and deeper until he hit Harry's’ sweet spot and he he heard a sharp intake of breath as Harry struggled to keep his balance without his hands.

Then Louis began to bring his cock in and out Harry's’ hole always hitting the prostrate and at the same time his hand stroked Harry's’ cock repeatedly. Harry swayed his hips around Louis’ cock until they worked out a perfect rhythm.

“not gonna last long Lou, I need to…” Harry managed through labored breathes.

 

“ by all the means Hazza” Louis replied as his teeth nipped Harry's’ right hip.

 

Harry screamed Louis’ name loudly throwing his head back as his body shuddered and his cock released it’s load onto the bed.

 

“beautiful Hazza, so beautiful” Louis whispered and he brought his cock out of Harry completely. Then he went onto untie Harry's’ hands. Harry fell onto the bed as soon as he was released and turned to look at Louis his cheeks bright pink and eyes glassy.

“Beautiful” Louis murmured again and Harry smiled.

He touched Louis’ erect member with his pinkie and Louis gasped.

“can I?” Harry looked at him and Louis could only nod.

Harry slid his tongue up and down Louis’ member trailing the vein and here and there using a little bit of teeth earning a moan from Louis.

“yeah…Hazza yeah” Louis moaned again.

Then without warning Harry swallowed Louis’ member in one go and Louis’ eyes widened. Though he was slightly gagging Harry kept on sucking wrapping his tongue around the member inside his mouth.

The suddenly Louis pulled away leaving Harry pouting, his green eyes black with need and his lips swollen red, he was breathtaking.

“oh god Hazza” Louis came on Harry's’ chest and some come landed on his face and Harry licked droplets of come near his mouth.

Louis collapsed beside Harry, pleasure rippling through his body. They lay there for sometime enjoying the silence and listening to each others breathing and then Harry got up pulling Louis with him. They both went into the bath hot water bubbling around them. Harry laid his head on Louis’ chest.  
“Lou?” 

“hmm”

“I like this and I want to stay like this forever never leaving”

Louis chuckled and placed a sloppy kiss on Harry's’ head.

“ frankly Hazza, I would prefer a more dry place I mean we could get seriously ill if we stay in a bathtub for a long time”  
Harry pouted as he looked at Louis.

“you are ruining the mood”

“oh, sorry baby, I’m sorry and I get it Hazza, I want nothing more than this , you with me and everything seems perfect”  
Harry looked at Louis,

“let’s go to bed, I get too emotional in the bath”

“tell me when you not emotional ?” Louis teased while both of them got out of the bath and dried themselves then they walked to the bed, hand in hand.

“ I don’t want to go to LA tomorrow” Harry whispered as he cuddled with Louis.

“And I don’t want you to go” Louis murmured.

“but, you have to go and don’t worry babe, I'll join you soon enough”

 

“ I wish we could both go together, do you think we can make it one day? Like you and me together? Harry asked.

“of course babe, that’s definitely going to happen, we can go anywhere we like and we can do anything we like, we can have a family”

“with little kids” Harry's’ eyes brightened.

“Yeah, with kids” Louis confirmed.

“you know Lou, I am going to wear this wedding bracelet for some time”

Louis looked at Harry, “why?”

“because I want to remember you, what you said tonight and everything”

Louis kissed Harry.”I love you, maybe a little bit more than I love myself”

“I love you too, but you already know that” Harry said.

“let’s sleep love, I don’t want you to look dreadful tomorrow”

They both slept side by side their tattoos completing each other perfectly, two pieces of a one puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your-heart-and-my-heart [ tumblr]


End file.
